


Kneel Down and Obey

by Anon_Omis



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Job, Chantry Sex, Cullenlingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Rivalmance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_Omis/pseuds/Anon_Omis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rivalmance.<br/>Cullen isn't very fond of the Inquisitor. She decides to pay him a visit in the Chantry and interrupt his prayers and reflection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kneel Down and Obey

Cullen knelt before the statue of Andraste, elbows on his knee as his forehead rested against his clasped hands. He always found comfort within the walls of the chantry, ever since he was a young boy. He knew what was expected from him here, and in this task he did not doubt his ability to perform. _Here_ he had never felt like a failure.

In his tasks as a Templar and as the Commander of the Inquisition forces he always gave everything he had, yet it was _never_ enough. His regrets from Kirkwall; not standing up to Meredith sooner had cost the lives of Mages, Templars, and citizens alike. As Commander of the Inquisition a part of his daily tasks was to write letters to the family of fallen soldiers; he had others who could write out the condolences but choose to do it himself, he owed them that much for being unable to save their lives.

And so it was here in the Chantry that he sought answers to questions he had, as well as questions that he hadn’t even thought to ask yet. He sought strength to overcome their foes, wisdom to lead the troops safely, and patience – to deal with necessary evils.

_“Those who oppose thee_

_Shall know the wrath of heaven._

_Field and forest shall burn,_

_The seas shall rise and-“_

His chant was cut short by the sound of the wooden door smashing open and hitting the stone wall behind it, the noise reverberating through the room and his head. Cullen didn’t have to turn around to know who had entered the room as the hairs on the back of his neck were already standing on end – it was the _Inquisitor_.

Cullen scoffed under his breath. Nika Trevelyan, Herald of Andraste,Inquisitor. He… perhaps _hate_ was too strong of a word, but he was certainly not fond of her at all. She was brash, headstrong, and so _stubborn._ She openly denied any claim that she was gifted by Andraste – despite his counsel that it would help with the moral of the troops, of _all_ the people of Thedas. She choose to ignore his advice though, as she often did – why was he even attending War Table meetings anymore? It seemed as if the Inquisitor would rather let them fall than lead them to victory by following sound advice.

If it hadn’t been for the cursed green anchor in her hand Cullen would have argued against her being given the title of Inquisitor in the first place, would have argued against her even being in their company. Harsh at it sounded, he would have her with the refugees as opposed to having her toxic presence within the walls of Skyhold. But no, she was marked by some luck, and he was stuck with her.

With a sigh Cullen pushed himself to his feet and turned to face the bane of his existence. She was dressed casually in just her leathers, her eyes – the same color as the anchor in her hand – glinting in the dim light. She was leaning against the wall, arms crossed in front of her as she eyed the Commander. “Don’t stop praying on my account, Chantry Boy.” Cullen fisted his hands at his side, taking in a deep breath as his fingers twitched to wrap around her neck.

“ _Inquisitor._ ” He said, his voice rough with irritation. “I am amazed you haven’t burst into flames for stepping foot into this sanctuary – blasphemous as you are.” He smirked when her lips flattened out over her teeth. “What is it that you want? If you’re finally seeking my counsel I fear you will not like what I have to say.”

“Oh, _Commander_.” He hated the way she said ‘Commander’, her tone full of mocking and twisted pleasure. “I have managed this long without heeding your poor counsel, I think I can go a little longer.” He watched in disgust as she walked further into the room, up the stairs and to the statue, running her fingers along the skirts of the stone image of Andraste.

“Do you enjoy kneeling down before women, _Commander?_ Does it please you to serve the women who are in power over you from your knees?” Cullen clenched his teeth, jaw straining from the force. Did she have to be alive, he wondered, for the anchor to still work?

It seemed his prayers were done for the time, he would find no peace with this woman around. Cullen was halfway through the door when her voice stopped him. “Commander, I did not grant you permission to leave.” Cullen vowed to himself to speak to Solas; to get more information about the anchor working even if the host no longer breathed.

“What do you want, Inquisitor.” His teeth ached from how hard he was clenching them, his voice threatening.

“I want your counsel, Commander.” Hadn’t she just said that she did not want his counsel? Was she trying to drive him mad? The next time they faced off in the sparing ring he would not hold back; he wanted nothing more than to shield bash her flat onto her ass. Cullen turned back into the room and approached the Inquisitor where she stood, his shoulders pulled back, neck tall and chin high as he made himself as big as he could in an attempt to tower over her.

Sadly though she seemed to pay no mind to his attempt to intimidate. “You never answered my question, Commander. Do you enjoy serving your betters from your knees?”

Cullen narrowed his eyes and stepped forward, closing in on her space so that she was pressed back against the statue he had been praying to only minutes before. “Inquisitor, I advise you heed my counsel for a change.” He stared deep into her eyes, one hand coming up to grip her shoulder as he watched her pupils dilate, her nostrils flare and lips part just the smallest fraction. “Do not push me, Inquisitor. You walk on dangerous footing as it is.”

He turned to walk away again though her voice stopped him only a few steps away. “Is that a threat Commander? Should I be frightened? You know I could have you locked in the dungeons for that, right? So much anger over a simple little— _umph._ ”

Nika’s words were cut off as Cullen rounded on her, pushing her back roughly into the statue of Andraste. His claimed her mouth in a rough kiss, swallowing her surprise as he pressed his body tight against hers, uncaring that his breastplate would be uncomfortable pressed into her as it was. _Her_ comfort was not his top priority – shutting her up was.

Cullen pressed harder against her body, dipping his tongue into her mouth as she gasped. He was amazed as how soft her lips were, surprised at how she smelled and tasted subtly of citrus. It was… _refreshing_ – almost.

Cullen groaned, the sound rumbling from deep in his chest as her hand squeezed between their bodies to cup his growing arousal, his hips jerking of their own volition.

He tore himself away from her, watching as her tongue darted out to run slowly along her lower lip. “Now, _Inquisitor,_ if you’ll excuse me.”

Cullen watched as she quirked a brow, the corner of her mouth turning up in a smirk as she regarded him. “Cullen.” Her use of his actual name caught him off guard. “If you’re worried about your faith, kneel down and obey.” There was something about the way she said it; how her voice became hoarse and the color of her eyes darkened – mixed with the anger and arousal already flowing through his veins it made for a very heady offer. One he could not resist.

Cullen dropped to his knees before her, hands pulling apart the ties of her breeches before hooking his fingers into the band of her pants and smalls, tugging them roughly down her hips before letting the leather gather at her ankles. Cullen ran a hand down her left calf before grasping her ankle and lifting her foot from the material. Nika caught on quick, hooking her leg over his shoulder as he slid closer to give himself better access to her.

Cullen closed his eyes as he nuzzled his nose gently against her, breathing deeply. The smell of her arousal was intoxicating, his blood flow continuing to fuel his own arousal to the point where his erection was nearly painful, contained as it was by his breeches.

“Unclasp your top.” Cullen commanded as his arm wrapped around her leg that was supporting her weight, his hand grasping the flesh of her bare thigh. He ran his tongue along her folds, his approval rumbling deep in his chest as he tasted her want, her _need._ He took his time, lazily running his tongue back and forth along her folds – from her opening to just shy of the hooded little nub that would have her leg shaking in no time.

The Inquisitor’s small sound of frustration was music to his ears and it was only when she began to rock her hips against his mouth that he finally allowed the flat of his tongue to run up and along her clit. The groan she let out stroked his ego and Cullen had to wonder just how starved of touch her body had been. His free hand slid up her body to brush along her breast before he pinched her nipple, careful not to be overly rough.

While he would never admit it to another soul, Cullen was enjoying himself more than he could have imagined. Her body was under his command now – he could give or refuse her pleasure. _He_ had a semblance of power for a change. He hummed his contentment as he lapped at her, the very tip of his tongue running gently against her clit – back and forth, her hips rocking as she both tried to get more and less stimulation at the same time.

Cullen smirked as he eased up, sucking gently against her to pull her back from the edge of orgasm. He didn’t mind as her fingers slid through his hair, even when she tugged almost painfully. Cullen brought her to the brink of orgasm again before he pulled back completely, easing her thigh from his shoulders as he stood up.

“What in the _void!_ ”

He smiled as he watched her eyes fall shut, her body tense from unreleased tension. “You see, Inquisitor. I am a little skeptical that you’ll actually see to _my_ needs once I’ve taken care of yours. I need to know that I will benefit from this as well.” Cullen let his eyes roam her body, appreciating her curves and physique from life as a shield and weapon warrior. “So, what was it you said earlier? _Kneel down_? Yes, I think that was it.” He watched as her eyes opened, though they remained narrowed in annoyance. She did kneel down though, her hands making quick work of the clasps of his belt. He looked down to watch her, smirking when he realized she was watching him as well.

They held eye contact as she worked the laces of his breeches, tugging the laces slack so that she could slide his pants down just below his ass. The air of the room was cool against his erection and it took every ounce of Cullen’s will to keep his eyes open and gaze locked on the Inquisitor’s as she gripped him and stroked, her thumb sliding over the sensitive head.

Her hand felt beyond amazing as it slid down his length and Cullen let his eyes fall shut as she took him into her mouth – her mouth was so _warm._ His cock twitched in response as she began, taking in a little more of him with each bob of her head. Between the warm and wet heat of her mouth and the grip of her hand twisting up to meet with her lips he had to lean forward, resting one hand on the statue of Andraste as the other came to rest on her head. He didn’t apply any pressure to her movements though – no matter how little he liked her he would never make her do what she wasn’t willing to do herself.

“Commander?” Nika asked after pulling her head away though her hand continued to stroke his length. “Chant for me?”

He huffed out a small laugh at the ridiculousness of her request – she was on her knees blowing him in the makeshift chantry and she wanted him to _pray_? He decided to humor her – and himself. The Canticle of Maferath – unrecognized officially by the Chantry as Maferath was the betrayer of Andraste.

“ _Spite ate away all that was good, kind, and loving till nothing was left but the spite itself, coiled ‘round my heart like a great worm.”_

Her hand coiled tighter around him as he chanted, her tongue running along the base of his shaft to the very tip before she took him into her mouth again.

“ _And in my darkest hour, I turned from Her and vowed that I would destroy Her.”_

Cullen swallowed hard as she released her grip from him and wrapped both arms around to grip his ass, her hands urging his hips forward until he was fully sheathed in her mouth. _Sweet Maker…_ it was the first time she had ever done something good with her mouth in his opinion.

“ _At the moment of Her death I knew_ –“ He paused to swallow again, his breath becoming more rapid as she continued to pull her mouth all the way to the tip before sheathing him again – he nearly lost control when she swallowed with him hilted in her mouth, the grip against him almost staggering in how great it felt. “ _I knew what I had done, and I wept._ ”

Cullen hung his head as her nails, short and blunt, grazed along his ass around his side and down his thigh until she lightly cupped his balls, her fingers stroking the flesh as she continued, his hips moving to meet her own movements.

“ _I shall bring the lands of my fathers to Her Word. Therein lies their salvation and mine._ ”

“Fuck…” Cullen pulled his hips back, freeing himself from her mouth with a _plop._ He reached down and grabbed her under her arms, tugging her up before spinning her to face the statue, pushing her forward so that she was bent at the waist, her body presented to him for the taking. He wouldn’t take her this way though – not without her consent.

Nika seemed to sense his hesitation and her voice grated on his nerves with the condescending tone she used. “Are you going to fuck me, or not?”

_Fuck her_ it would be. Cullen grabbed himself to line up with her opening before thrusting in, his groan more of a growl as he reached one arm around her, his fingers sliding down to her folds, parting her as his began to circle her clit. He did not set a gentle pace as he pulled back and thrust again, the pressure in his balls and stomach growing with each thrust.

She was close though as well from his previous attention, her inner walls tightening around him more and more as he continued. “Come for me, Inquisitor.” He was getting closer, the sound of flesh on flesh echoing against the walls, her moans and his groans growing in volume. “Don’t be stubborn, Inquisitor. If you don’t come by the time I do you’re going to have to finish yourself off.” He meant it too.

It was only two more thrusts before she came, her inner walls contracting and releasing around him as he continued to thrust – her body trying to milk him. He continued to play with her clit, drawing out her pleasure as he thrust into her one last time, cursing under his breath as he came, hips and cock twitching as he rode out his pleasure.

Cullen unwrapped his arm from around her, resting both his hands on her lower back as he remained sheathed in her warmth – working to steady his breathing. When he was finally calm enough he pulled out of her, reaching down to pull up his breeches and tuck himself back into the leather before tying up the laces.

He watched, pleased as he noticed a little of his seed sliding down her inner thigh – even though he didn’t care for the woman before him there was just something satisfying knowing she was currently marked by him.

“Inquisitor.” He watched as she began to fix her own clothing, her eyes glancing up briefly to meet his own. “May I be _excused now_?”

“Yes, _Commander,_ you may.” She was smirking again though Cullen didn’t bother to watch her long as he turned to leave. He was halfway out of the door when she spoke again. “Commander – I look forward to seeing you at the War Table.”

By her tone Cullen could tell that _this_ wasn’t a onetime thing – and he was okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> I have had a bit of a writers block since the beginning of June so I am quite pleased to be able to present this today. I hope you all enjoy.


End file.
